Believing Again
by MyPerfectReality
Summary: Lucas is the star of the school basketball team, and he's also a player when it comes to girls. Brooke is his beautiful, intelligent best friend who is completely in love with him and has no Intention of ever telling him how she feels. BL*
1. Chapter 1

**Believing Again – Chapter 1**

Lucas stared out of the window and sighed, trying to block out the piercing voice of his teacher Mr Jensen. 'Lucas Scott, I'm sure the trees are fascinating, but you do have a paper on the Spanish inquisition to focus on right now' Mr. Jensen Informed Lucas as he smirked and leaned back in his chair. 'Sorry Mr. J', he apologised. Lucas' attention was stolen when a paper ball was thrown at the back of his head; he turned to see his best friend Brooke giving him a serious look. 'Are you going to Jesse's tonight?' she mimed, making him flash a cheeky grin. He shook his head to signal no, as she nodded and turned her head back to her work.

The bell rang a few minutes later, the class cleared and Lucas pulled out a chair to sit next to Brooke who hadn't left with everyone else. 'What's up?' he asked biting into his apple. 'Nothing', she replied bitterly as she began packing her bag. 'Look B, I know something's up so just tell me'. Brooke lifted her head and placed her chin firmly on her palm. 'You really want to know?', 'Yes', he smiled placing his hand on top of hers. 'Jesse broke up with me last night'. Lucas deeply sighed and pulled her into a hug, 'he's such an asshole, I'm sorry Brooke' he whispered sweetly comforting her. Brooke slowly released herself from the hug and gave him a small smile. 'You deserve much better, okay?' he smiled stroking her hair. 'Okay', she agreed smiling back at him.

They walked down the school halls and Brooke linked her arm In Lucas', 'so who's gonna be your rebound?' he laughed looking around the halls. 'Hmmm... I'm not really gonna rebound this time Luke. I'm feeling okay actually'. Lucas smiled and lightly tapped her on the arm, 'Thatta girl'. Brooke rolled her eyes and continued walking, 'I don't get your deal Lucas'. 'My deal?' he asked looking confused. 'Yeah, you know like with me you're this sweet sensitive guy and with other girls you're an asshole, no offence' she laughed. Lucas grinned and nodded his head, 'you... are my best friend and I would never treat you badly'. Brooke smiled, 'So, why do you act so horribly with the girls you date then'. He rubbed the straps on his bag and shrugged his shoulders, 'I guess acting nice would undo my bad boy Image'. Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed and he pulled his arm around her shoulders, continuing to walk through school.

Arriving outside her house, Lucas pulled over the car and smiled at Brooke in the passenger seat. 'Look, I'll come and watch the notebook with you tonight again if it'll help you with the break-up'. Brooke laughed and shook her head, 'No, really Luke I'll be fine you need to stop worrying. I mean unless you want to completely ruin your bad boy Image'. Lucas smiled and watched Brooke step out of the car. 'I'll call you later', he said before driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brooke sighed, as she collapsed down onto her mattress, she turned her head slightly and looked at a picture of Lucas picking her up. A small grin was exposed, as she picked up the picture and lightly stroked his face. Brooke was Interrupted when her mom came barging into her room, she jumped and placed the picture back on her bedside cabinet. 'Mom, you seriously need to start knocking', she complained pulling herself up. Brooke's mom sighed and placed her laundry on the bed, 'You don't have anything I haven't seen before honey'. Brooke rolled her eyes and slowly stood, 'I'm gonna go and take a shower'. Brooke was stopped when Victoria grabbed her arm, 'how did your history exam go today?' Brooke shrugged her shoulders 'We'll see' before leaving the room.

The next morning, she jogged downstairs and sat at the breakfast table. 'Good morning sweetheart', Victoria smiled reading the newspaper. 'Morning mom', she replied pouring herself some orange juice. 'Brooke, don't you have cheer practice this morning?' Victoria asked sitting opposite her. Brooke nodded whilst taking a sip of her orange, 'Yeah, Luke's gonna take me today'. Victoria smiled and folded up the paper, 'that boy is good to you'. Brooke nodded and grinned, 'yeah he is'. Brooke began collecting her books together, and placing them into her back. Victoria stood, when there was a knock at the door, she opened it to reveal Lucas smiling at her. 'Good morning Vikki', he smiled walking into the house. 'Lucas, how are you this morning sweetheart?' Lucas smiled, 'I'm really great', he replied sweetly.

Brooke smiled and zipped up her bag, 'Hey Luke', she said walking over to him. Lucas smiled and gave her a hug, 'you feeling better today?' Brooke slowly released herself and smiled as he placed his arm gently onto her shoulder. 'Alright, lets get educated', he laughed pulling open her front door. In the car, Brooke as usual rooted through his glove compartment. 'Okay let's see what we have today, sunglasses, gum, old English papers, and here we go, car porn'. Lucas smiled and shook his head, 'Car porn?' there's some amazing cars in there, and I mean come on a Mercedes Benz SLR, Aston Martin DBR9. Tell me you don't want those cars and you're lying girl'. Brooke laughed and put the magazine back, 'okay, are you actually gonna buy any of those cars?' Lucas shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't know, maybe one day'. 'Right', Brooke replied sarcastically as he continued driving.

Arriving at school, Brooke jumped out of the car and skipped over to quickly hug Lucas. 'I'll see you in gym buddy', she said then rushed off. 'Bye', he laughed watching her rush away. Lucas walked into basketball practice and sat on the bench, the cheerleaders then piled into the room grabbing their pom poms from the equipment rack. 'Hey Lucas', an excited voice yelled forcing him to look up, he then saw Rachel Gatina. 'Hey', he replied as she sat down next to him. Rachel gradually made her way closer to him when she started to talk, 'So you going to Hollywood forever tonight?' she asked placing her arm onto his shoulder. 'Uh, yeah Brooke and I are planning on going together'. Rachel rolled her eyes and fiddled with her hair, 'oh, are you guys together?' Brooke looked over at them, and noticed that Rachel was edging further towards him. 'No, it's not that like that, Brooke's she's my best friend'. Rachel smirked, 'Oh, so you guys are going just as friends?' Lucas nodded. 'Yeah, we've been best friends since kindergarten'. Rachel smiled, 'Aww, that's sweet, you want to do something after?' Lucas noticed that she was practically sat on his lap now, 'Sure why not, I'll call ya'. Rachel unfolded her legs and gave him a kinky smile, 'Okay', before walking away.

Brooke noticed that Rachel was walking towards her, so she quickly turned away trying not to make it obvious she was watching them.

Lucas pulled himself up and ran over to Brooke, clenching her hips forcing her to turn to him. 'You scared me!' she laughed smacking him on the shoulder. Lucas laughed and grabbed the area she hit, 'Damn, you've got power behind that right hook'. Brooke smirked, 'It's all those fights we used to have in your back yard that's toughened me up'. Lucas raised his eyebrow and caught and incoming basketball. 'One on one?' he challenged her. Brooke cockily placed her hands on her hips, 'Okay, let's see if the Play maker can beat a cheerleader'. Lucas threw her the ball, 'I think I can'. Brooke ran with the ball, 'Brooke, you can't run with it' he laughed attempting to catch her. 'Come on Luke, you're the captain of the team. You suck', she taunted running to the other end of the court. Lucas finally caught her and picked her up, he span her around, 'you gonna drop the ball?' he continued still spinning her. 'Noooo!' she laughed as he finally put her down and pulled her into a hug, both out of breath. 'You're really fast', he said struggling for breath as they walked. 'I know', she replied smiling.

skip to main | skip to sidebar R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucas sat in the cafeteria with a group of friends at school. 'Yo, Luke I heard you were goin out with Rachel Gatina tonight', Skills pointed out whilst sat directly across from him. Lucas grinned and threw his apple in the trash can at the other end of the cafeteria. 'Yes... Nothin' but net', Devon yelled hi-fiving Lucas. 'Uh... yeah she wants to do something after Hollywood Forever', he replied leaning back in his seat. 'Why not go to HF with her man?' he questioned leaning into the table. Lucas scratched the back of his neck, 'I go Hollywood Forever with Brooke guys you know that'. Everyone sat at the table began laughing, 'Luke, you do everything for that girl, and what you got to show for it? no sex that's what!'. Lucas shook his head, 'It's not like that with Brooke, she's different '.

'Dude, she's hot ... like really hot', Nathan pointed out as Lucas turned to look at him protectively. 'What you aint ever thought about it? girl is fine with a capital F, you know what I'm saying'. Skills laughed with the other guys. Lucas nodded, 'Yeah I mean, of course I've thought about it, she's beautiful, but she's Brooke, my best friend Brooke...' Nathan patted him on the back, 'Yeah we all know how much you care about her Lucas'. He smiled and slowly stood, 'I'll catch you guys later'.

Brooke was walking through the halls, clenching her books close to her chest she reached her locker. Opening it, she smiled at a picture of Lucas sticking his tongue out he insisted she put there. Closing her locker door, Lucas' face was revealed. Brooke smiled and leaned against the locker, 'Hey Buddy'. 'Hey yourself', he replied leaning against the locker next to him. 'I have some news for you anyway', he continued. 'Okay', she said looking Intrigued. 'Jesse broke up with you, because he's moving to California the day after tomorrow'. Brooke walked with him, 'Oh, he told me it was because he was into Penny Stewart'. Lucas pulled his arm around her back, 'Well that was a lie, and he can't stand Penny nobody can'. Brooke slightly laughed and bit her lip, turning to face him. 'So there's nothing wrong with me?'. He smiled and shook his head, 'There's nothing wrong with you, I promise'. 'Good', she brushed off, 'Now, it's his loss', she laughed as they continued walking.

They stepped outside school and walked towards Lucas' car. 'I'm sorry you have to take me everywhere Luke, my mom is being such a drag queen about this Insurance crap'. Lucas laughed and opened the car door for her, 'No problem Brooke, besides I love hanging with you'. Brooke grinned and slid into the passenger seat, 'I know you do'. On the way to Brooke's house, Lucas brought up Hollywood Forever. 'So, you looking forward to HF tonight?', he asked keeping his eyes on the road. 'Oh, absolutely', she confirmed cheerily. 'I always do, I wonder what they'll start it with this year'. Lucas shook his head deciding, 'well they always kick off with a classic, maybe something like the Exorcist or IT the clown'. Brooke fidgeted with the radio stations, 'Ugh, you only said that because you know I hate the Exorcist'. Lucas raised his eyebrows and clenched her hips forcing her to jump. 'Stop it!', she laughed. 'You're supposed to be watching the road'. He turned his head to face her, 'I can multi task you know'. Brooke laughed, 'Yeah coz you're such a woman'. Lucas slightly rolled his eyes, and smiled at her. 'Ooh, this is our song!', Brooke exclaimed excitedly. 'Pina coladas is not our song Brooke, just because you made me listen to it when you turned sixteen that doesn't make it or song'. Brooke laughed, singing along to it. 'Oh this is so our song, '_If you like Pina coladas and gettin' caught in the rain', _she continued. 'Come on Luke, we sung this all night at my birthday party'. Lucas laughed, 'I was drunk, really, really drunk Brooke'. Brooke turned up the volume , and Lucas laughed 'Fine'. _'If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight....' _they continued singing together. 'See, with me you're such a woman', Brooke laughed as they continued to sing.

Arriving outside Brooke's house, Lucas stopped the car and turned to face her. 'So uh, listen I want to run something by you'. Brooke smiled, 'Okay, shoot'. He nodded and rubbed the side of his face nervously. 'Okay, you know Rachel?'. Brooke raised her eyebrows and sighed, 'Yeah, Gatina she's on my squad'. He scratched the side of his head and nodded, 'she wants to go with me after Hollywood Forever tonight, what you think?'. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, 'Uh... you should', she struggled looking at his hopeful face. 'You should go out with her and see what happens...', she smiled approvingly. 'Alright, cool', he said simply and smiled. 'Kay', she replied grabbing her bags from the backseat. 'Thanks', he said pulling her into a comfortable hug. Brooke sunk her head into his shoulder and smiled, 'Anytime..', she stepped out of the car and looked down at him smiling. 'I'll pick you up at seven..', he said before driving away. 'Seven it is..', she whispered to herself walking onto her porch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brooke pulled on her jacket and checked herself in the mirror. 'Knock knock', Lucas smiled opening the front door. Brooke grinned and checked her watch, 'Hey Luke, late as always'. He pulled himself down and sat on her staircase, 'I was helping my dad with the move'. Brooke nodded and sat next to him, 'I'm sorry about your parents, Lucas'. He turned to her and smiled, 'It's okay, we always knew this would happen didn't we'? , 'Yeah, we always heard them arguing'. Brooke gently stroked his shoulder, 'Are you sure you want to go tonight?' Lucas slowly stood and looked down at her, 'Yeah, its tradition, anyway I need something to keep my mind off things, pulling her to her feet.

'Where do you want to sit?' she asked linking her arm with Lucas'. He smiled and pulled her along with him, 'Yeah, right at the back'. Brooke moaned, 'why do we always have to sit at the back?', He laughed and plonked her into her seat, 'Because, the front is for nerds'. Brooke rolled her eyes and glared up at him, 'Can you get me some popcorn?' Lucas nodded, 'Yeah I'll be right back'. He walked to the popcorn stand, 'Can I get medium popcorn and a coke please?' Rachel approached Lucas and linked her arm in his, 'Hey sexy'. Lucas turned and grinned, 'Rachel, I didn't know you were gonna be here'. She shook her head, 'well you didn't call me about tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to do something'. 'Would you like regular or diet coke?' the guy at the popcorn stand asked. 'Uh, regular, Brooke hates diet'. Rachel raised her eyebrows, 'uh, so what do you say?' 'I'll get back to you', he said before scurrying away towards Brooke.

'Hey', he whispered sitting next to her. 'Oh, you didn't get me diet did you?' she asked taking the drink from him. 'No, you hate diet', he grinned. 'I do', she smiled taking a sip. Later, when the movie finished, they walked back to Lucas' car. 'Didn't you have a date tonight Casanova?' Brooke asked opening the car door. 'I decided not to go out with her', he replied starting up the car. 'And why is that?' she questioned. 'I don't know she's a little too... 'Rachel', Brooke interrupted. Lucas laughed, 'Yeah'.

The next morning, Lucas woke up and headed down for breakfast. 'Morning mom', he smiled pouring himself some cereal. 'Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?' He sat at the breakfast bar and yawned, 'Yeah, I'm ready for tonight's game'. 'Good', she smiled. 'I'm gonna go and get ready for work, I'll see you tonight', she smiled kissing him on the cheek. 'Okay mom', he replied eating his breakfast. He flipped open his phone, when he heard his ringtone. 'Hello?' he said effortless. 'Lucas you didn't get back to me, do you want to go out with me or not?' 'Hey Rachel, I'm really sorry about that I just had some stuff to take care of'. Rachel smirked, 'its' okay, so do you want to do something tonight?' 'Yeah sure, I'll meet you after the game', he replied before hanging up.

Arriving at practice, he ran into the gym and jumped at the end of the line up. 'Mr Scott, we have a scheduled time for practice, I would appreciate it if you would abide by those rules'. Lucas nodded, 'Yes coach'. Nathan looked over at him and grinned, 'Late night buddy?' Lucas shook his head, 'Yeah, but it's not what you think. I wasn't with Rachel I just couldn't sleep'. 'Why not?' he asked. Lucas shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't know, just thinking about Brooke and how you guys asked if I ever thought about being something more than just friends with her. Maybe, I don't know... maybe I do want to be more than just friends with her.


End file.
